Storage clients often use backups of data to prevent data loss, to rollback failed data transactions, to access data from multiple locations, or the like. Creating a backup of data can be a time and resource intensive process, as large portions of data are copied for the backup. A backup process can prevent or slow other access to the data while the backup is being made.
Additionally, backups of data are often made at busy, high-use times. For example, prior to a large transaction on data, a storage client may first create a backup of the data in case the transaction fails. Performing backups of data during busy, high-use times may magnify the negative effects the backup process has on other access to the data.